dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pandawa/Agility/2
Introduction An Agility Pandawa build. Not designed for damage, instead for field manipulation. Characteristics Soft Caps Raising Characteristics # Scroll Agility to 101 if you can afford it. # Just put all of your points into Agility. # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats. Spells *'Alcoholic Breath:' Good damage, as well as knockback spell. Can hit high and keep enemies away from you. *'Boozer:' Nice shield, the -1 MP isn't so bad. You only really need to raise this to 4, for the 3 AP cost. *'Stabilization:' A very good spell. Makes the target enter a special state, which means that they can't be locked or lock someone, they also can't be pushed back or dragged. A great spell for PvP and PvM. *'Stain:' Either raise this to 5, or don't bother. It can have a good effect, though it's criticals are what you really want. Works wonders if you can get it 1/2. *'Weapon Skill:' Optional, also which one you choose is up to you. Bow Skill: Not the most recommended, as at high levels their are few Air Bows. Dagger Skill: Daggers are great for Agility, they're the most common weapon for most Agility classes, and there's plenty of good ones. Staff Skill: Can be useful given their AoE, though few Staffs at high levels. Axe Skill: Pandawas main weapon, though there's few Agility Axes, less you forge that is. *'Bamboo Milk:' Can be a life saver, especially against poisoning monsters. *'Wind Vulnerability:' This is optional depending on how you take the build. If you plan on using mad tofu cloak for life or staying pure agility this might be for you. If you dont have an alternate element to attack with you should level this so you can actually deal some damage if you face incredible resist. Vulnerabilities are now 2 ap per cast and do -8% resistance at level 5. *'Melancholy:' This is one of those optional things if you have extra points. If you want this scroll chance (this isnt for hybrid build, if you put points into this everything ends up doing mediocre damage) and max the spell as soon as you can. This attack adds some diversity to your build, its your first sober ranged attack. Its good for getting those enemies just out of reach and it has boostable range. This allows you to take advantage of enemies that have a water weakness or high air resist. *'Moon Hammer:' Max it asap. Agility pandas only have 2 spells if you dont count perfidious boomerang. Moonhammer can be unpredictable so you will want good vit to survive its 1/10 fail rate or any low rolls you may get. It does about 3-72 base damage at level 5 and it can be devastating. Other pandas have to attack in straight lines but not you :). At 100 I can hit nearly 600 with it at 8 range. Get this to level 6 asap it has 9 range and can do 82 high end damage. And a side note: You need to defeat the boss Moon on moon island to get this spell. You need to get all 4 turtle shells by killing turtles, and have a kaniball mask to go on that quest. Take a group you cant do it alone (I recommend wearing straight vit at moon even with 50% air resist your a 1 hit KO. You can no longer hit yourself with Moon Hammer. *'Karcham:' Pick up allies and enemies. *'Chamrak:' Chuck your partner over a tree! *'Zatoishwan's Wrath:' This is the new offensive boozer. +10 damage +10 crits and +140% damage at level 5. It turns you into an old pandikaze warrior for a few turns. Also great is you get to keep your mp, but loose out on boozers damage reduction. Recomended, especially if you want to get half crits on stain. *'Pandiniuras:' This is one trademark of this build. After you stack all the mp use this spell and torture your enemy with Alchoholic Blow you will understand the reason. *'Spirit Bond:' An amazing summon, it might not attack but it does a lot of other things. For one it has massive Agility, meaning it can dodge lock a lot of things. It also has three of it's own spells: Unlucky Bamboo: Gives the target +Critical Failures. Meditation: +1 mp +300 agility +300 vitality (Though it needs 8 AP to cast it). Weakness: Stops target using weapons and gives -% Damage. Spell Guide * Lv. 1~11: Raise Alcoholic Breath to 5. * Lv. 12~21: Raise Boozer to 5. * Lv. 22~31: Raise Karcham to 5. * Lv. 32-41 Raise Chamrak to 5. * Lv. 42~51: Raise a Weapon Skill to 5. * Lv. 52~61: Raise Bamboo Milk to 5. * Lv. 62~71: Raise Stabilization to 5. * Lv. 72~81: Raise Moon Hammer to 5. * Lv. 82~91: Raise Pandiniuras to 5. * Lv. 92~101: Raise Spirit Bond to 5. * Lv. 102+: Raise whatever you want. Leveling Guide A general leveling guide can be found here. * Lv.1~5: Train in Incarnam. * Lv. 6~10: Kill Gobballs. * Lv. 11~20: Train on lone Lousy Pig Shepherd. * Lv. 21~30: Train on larger mobs of Lousy Pig Shepherd or kill Mushds. * Lv. 31~40: Stick with Lousy Pig Shepards or kill larger mobs of Mushds. * Lv. 41~54: Still Lousy Pig|Lousy Pig Sheperds or Mushds, increase the mob size when you feel you're strong enough. * Lv. 55~60: Train on Blops. * Lv. 61~100: Train on Blops or Koalaks, and maybe Kanigers. Equipment * Lv. 1: Use Arachnee Set or Young Adventurer Set filled in with whatever other agility or life gear you can get. A Ghast might be good here because you need the life. '''11-20:' * Bearman's Staff. 20-30: * Hunt for Prespic Set. * Satisfaction Boots: I recomend getting the lowest -agi pair of satisfaction boots you can find, its worth it that extra mp can be a life saver! * Robber Daggers: Also an option, good to make some extra kammas but wont do much damage, daggers are good because they allow more move combos like dagger/boozer. 30-40: * Forgetfulness Staff You will need to compensate for the -1 AP but you can get that from a low -agi treecloak. Probably the best training staff for a long time. * Prespic Set: Good wisdom, reflect and damage * Mad Tofu Cloak: 1-100 agility +1 mp (don't get one with the mp maged off its rubbish) get a good one whenever you can * Eachure Hat: To work with the instead of the toady set if you want a better weapon. * Toady Set: Get a good toady set it will always have its uses, at all levels combined with a mad tofu cloak it gives massive agility (your best friend forever) * Hidsad Bow: It takes -100vit so you can counter it with +life gear or vit gear if its high enough to compensate. It isnt that great when you get it (because it heals) but backed with a high agility gear (especially with bowskill) you can start dealing massive damage with it. It is the only real air bow anything after this has to be forged but its good for a long, long time. Bows are better for blops. * Dagg'Onies: Your main training daggers * Otof'Mai'We Daggers: These are great with +1 mp 40-50: White Scaraleaf Set Reductions upgrade: * Prespic Set (No longer reduces damage but keep for wisdom) * O-Ring Ami * Crackler Boots * Plain Crackler Amulet 8 AP set: Its time to start thinking about the future. Ideal gear would be gelano and some ap amulet but we all know how expensive that ring is. One quick set would be full vegaset + 1 good fortify ring for str req on Treechnid Root Bow which adds 1 ap. This is a quick fix for moonhammer and allows you to use blow twice but its not always good for melancholy (Vegamu cramps chance). Another would be Treechnid Root Bow + Kam Assutra Amulet/Aerdala Amulet, this leaves other slots open for +range/agi/chance/vit gear whatever you need to adapt it to. Eventually you will want Gelano and +1 ap amulet because you are weapon based for a long time, in those setups you have to rely on spells more and you get to ditch the vit cramping bow. 50-60: * White Scaraleaf Set or keep up with the previous equipment. 60-70: * Aerdala Set/Kitsou Set: Now would be the time to start mixing kitsou and aerdala pieces so you can get a good mix of vit and agility. If you havent already you might also want to get a good dantougle a hat that can add 60 vit and 60 agi. If you want aerdala daggers you will need to beable to afford them (if not, thats ok keep on with Dagg'Onies or forged elories if you can stand the -mp) I hope you have been scrolling as the daggers from this set need some strength. 70-80: * That last set will last you quite a while. Keep stacking up loads of mp stuff (there is tons out there for agility based characters) after you get your 8 ap set, it works wonderfully with the Alcoholic Breath spell and Pandiniuras. 100-120: * Black Rat Set 120+: * Spring Leaf for range, Solomonk and Kaliptus Headband for later levels, Ceremonial Set Other recommended gear: * Plimclik: +1 ap +1mp +1 range amulet * Royal Tofu Crown: -1 ap, +1 mp, +agi/wis/vit * Koolich Staff (low -agi): 1-2 ap rape, tons of vit, air leech * Lutination Daggers: Nice when air forged, need some strength, sexy air leech * Sandanwa Staff: This is a nice staff (when forged) that will be your main damage weapon if you chose staff skill. * The Bidjiz: You're not supposed to attack with that weapon, but it's great for this build * Black Rat Daggers: Marvelous you get to wear mad tofu cape with these daggers as they dont require str, and you can steal kamas. Most importantly they are good even without a crit.